Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 8
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 7 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 9}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 8. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Wulle *Mia *Dornenkralle *Schlammpfote *Glanzfell *Aschenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Rehauge (nicht namentlich) *Graustreif *Langschweif *Rußpelz *Wolkenschweif *Farnpelz *Wieselpfote *Lichtherz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium ***WolkenClan-Lager ****Kriegerbau ****Kinderstube ****Schülerbau ****Ältestenbau **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ***Schlangenfelsen **Fluss Tiere *Wühlmaus *Hund **Meute *Dachs *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeinernest, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Donnerweg *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Einzelläufer (nur im Deutschen), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Anführer, Schüler, Ältester, Mentor *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Blattleere Wissenswertes *Seite 99: Das Wort weggegangen vom Satz "Wir sind nicht weggegangen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 83 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 100: Das Wort er (selbst) vom Satz "Würde er selbst etwas vom (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 84 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 101: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 103: Das Wort blöd vom Satz "(...), meine Zweibeiner sind blöd!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 86 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 103: Das Wort du vom Satz "Was du zu tun hast?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 87 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 104: Der Satzrest "(...) to keep a lookout for you - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 104: Der Satzrest "(...), glancing over his shoulder to add (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87-88 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 104: Das Wort rein(zulassen) vom Satz "(...) mich wieder reinzulassen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 88 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 104: "Es war Mia." - Statt Mia müsste es "Mias Stimme", da im Original die Rede von it was Hattie's voice ist (vgl. Seite 88 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 105: "(...) in den klaren Himmel aufgestiegen." - Vor dem Wort Himmel müsste "blauen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von clear blue sky ist (vgl. Seite 88 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 105: Der Satzrest "(...) as he brushed through." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 88 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 105: Das Wort scharfe vom Satz "(...) wie eine scharfe Kralle." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 89 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "(...) as they rushed up and down." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 107: Der Satz "Sootpaw glanced back, eyes alight with a mixture of excitement and apprehension." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schlammpfote blickte zurück, seine Augen waren vor einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Angst erleuchtet.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schlammpfote blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 91 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 109: "(...) Ort für Katzen." - Vor dem Wort Katzen müsste "DonnerClan(-Katzen)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von ThunderClan cats ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 109-110: "Feuerstern blieb schaudernd am Eingang des Bau stehen, (...)" - Es müsste Bau's' statt Bau heißen. *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...) from ears to tail tip." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise